If At First You Don't Succeed
by ghibli22
Summary: Imaizumi and Naruko are both over at Onoda's house, but when he goes out to buy them some snacks, they take the time to discuss the nature of their relationship together. On Onoda's bed. There is a severely disappointing lack of Imaizumi/Naruko/Onoda fanfiction in existence, so I finally decided to stop complaining about it and write some myself.


"So do your parents go out of town often?" Naruko asked, picking up a picture of the Onoda family sitting on a side table. Imaizumi looked over his shoulder at the photo, but pretended he wasn't when Naruko glanced over at him.

Onoda shook his head, the dumb smile he'd been wearing on his face since they'd left the school still in place. He leaned against the front door to close it with a twirl to his step, "No, not really. But every once and a while they like to have a day to themselves, and they always used to say that I could invite friends over if I wanted…" Onoda swung back and forth on his heels, a wistful tone to his voice, "To be honest, I think they're just happy that I have friends at all now."

After a second or two of processing time Naruko was practically on top of him, capturing his lips and hands both, pressing him back against the closed door. He only pulled away when Onoda had made that little whimpering sound that made Imaizumi go as red as his own hair, and his glasses were all fogged up from the heat rising between them. Naruko smirked, glancing over at Imazumi, who was predictably red in the face, and winked.

"Okay, well how about _boy_friends?"

Stammering incoherently for a few moment finally managed to get a few words out, adjusting his glasses while they cleared, "I-I mean my parent's don't kn-know but-but-but I certainly like having you as b-b-b-boyfriends!" His last word came out as a squeak and Naruko laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Imaizumi smirking as well.

"O-oh, snacks!" Onoda exclaimed, escaping from Naruko's clutches and hurrying to the kitchen. Naruko traipsed over to where Imaizumi was still standing, slapping him on the back and smirking.

"You like that little display, hot shot?"

Imaizumi's ears turned pink and he crossed his arms over his chest defensively, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruko snicked to himself, but was interrupted when he heard Onoda scream from the kitchen. He and Imaizumi both rushed in, chorusing, "What's wrong?!"

"Did you hurt yourself?!"

"Is there a giant bug?!"

Onoda turned to them, holding an empty box and looking sheepish, "No we… we don't have any snacks."

In a flash he ran past the other two and back into the front hall, pulling his shoes on while Naruko and Imaizumi just stood there looking baffled, "I'll be right back ok? I can't believe I forgot to buy snacks! I guess I was just too excited. Wallet, wallet…"

Imaizumi leaned against the doorframe, calmly regarding his frantic boyfriend, "You know you don't have to get us anything."

Naruko elbowed him, "Speak for yourself! Hey Onoda! Get me some milk, will you?"

Turning back toward them Onoda smiled, that one smile that lit up his face and made both of the other's hearts swell, "Sure thing, Naruko-kun! You two can wait in my room, if you want. That's where all my DVDs are anyway."

In the next few seconds he was out the door, and barely a minute later the tell-tale sound of his mommy bike could be heard wheeling down the driveway. Imaizumi sighed, hands sliding into his pockets as he headed toward the stairs, "Coming, Naruko?"

"Yeah, hang on," Grabbing his backpack from where he left it on the floor he was quickly back at Imaizumi's heels again, "But we don't know which room is his. Unless you've been here before?"

Imaizumi paused, looking back at him, "No, but do you really think it will be difficult to guess?"

True to his word the door to Onoda's room was painfully obvious, the large _Love Hime_ poster being a dead giveaway. Imaizumi rolled his eyes before going inside, shutting the door behind his shorter teammate once they were situated. He wasn't surprised at all of the merchandise and paraphernalia that littered the walls, but Narko gave a low whistle of appreciation. Dumping his things on the bed he sat and crossed his legs, hands coming to grasp his ankles.

"Our newbie really is a complete otaku, huh?"

"As if you didn't already know that. You two met in Akiba, right?" Imaizumi replied, sparing a glance at some of Onoda's figures before going to look out the window. It wasn't much of a view over the street but he figured that Onoda probably didn't bother with it too much anyway. His arms crossed as uncomfortable silence started to fill the room, only broken by Naruko rocking back and forth on the bed, springs squeaking underneath him. They both glanced at each other at the same time.

"Naruko-"

"Imaizumi-"

Scowling at each other Naruko crossed his arms as well. Sometimes they were too alike for their own good, as much as Naruko hated to admit it, "You first."

Imaizumi shifted his weight from foot to foot, having lost a bit of his confidence after being interrupted. He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking before speaking, "We're both here because of Onoda, right?"

"Well yeah, he invited us-"

"Not like that. Here in this... relationship."

Naruko stopped short, a little caught off guard by his reply, "I… yeah? And?"

Rubbing his eyes Imaizumi shook his head, "And to be blunt you're not the first person I would have picked at the prospect of entering a relationship. I suppose neither is Onoda but you know what I mean."

Naruko snorted, rolling his eyes, "You're not so great youself, hot shot. I probably wouldn't have picked you either."

"No, but that's what-" Sighing in exasperation, embarrassment clear on his face, Imaizumi left his place at the window to go and sit on the bed next to his… "Look. What I'm trying to say is that we're both here for Onoda. And I want that to work," the tips of his ears went red and Naruko hid a snicker despite himself, "I really want this to work. And for that to happen I think we need to be more… involved."

Naruko sighed himself, leaning back on his hands. He liked what the three of them had, and he wanted to make it work too, "You know since this whole thing started, I've kissed Onoda a bunch of times, and you've kissed Onoda a bunch of times, but I don't think we've kissed each other once."

Glancing sideways at each other each boy looked away quickly, both of their faces lighting up. Imaizumi cleared his throat, "I guess that's a good place to start, then."

"Fine." Naruko replied, pushing his stuff onto the floor and turning to face Imaizumi. His heart hammered in his chest as Imaizumi did the same, and for a while they just sat there and stared at each other. Finally Naruko shut his eyes, leaning forward and-

"Ow!" they both exclaimed, rubbing their heads where they collided.

"You ran into me!"

"No, you definitely ran into me!"

"Alright!"

Imaizumi threw his hands out, his eyes doing that squinty thing Naruko noticed they did whenever he was fed up. This time he couldn't help but to laugh, "You've totally got a red spot on your forehead!"

His face contorted into something almost like amusement, "So do you. Should we try it again?"

"Should I wear a helmet this time? Our senpais did tell us to be safe after all."

This only set Naruko into another bout of laughter. Within a minute he was clutching at his sides, trying to get his breath back. Imaizumi groaned in frustration, falling back onto Onoda's bed, "You're hopeless."

"H-hey!" Naruko snapped back once he had enough oxygen to form words again. He clambered up and over his taller companion, ignoring Imaizumi's words of protest as he settled on top of him with a smirk, "Okay, we'll try it again. This time I'll move slower so you can keep up with me."

"That wasn't the issue!" Imaizumi insisted, although now his cheeks were flushed and there was a little uncertainty in his gaze, "I don't have any problem keeping up with you."

Naruko swallowed, suddenly keenly aware of all the places they were pressed together. Slowly he reached up, fingers fumbling around the bedspread before interlocking with Imaizumi's. And then before he knew it he was leaning down, slowly, their noses brushing milliseconds before their lips finally touched.

Their weren't fireworks like either had experienced upon their first kisses with Onoda. There wasn't that instant click. But there was something. A spark that both of them recognized as their mouths moved in tandem, the grip on each other's hand tightening. When they pulled away both of their eyes were blown, their breathing heavy. There was a very pregnant pause.

"... Again?" Imaizumi asked.

Naruko nodded hurriedly and mere seconds later Imaizumi leaned up to ensnare his lips again, his other hand coming up to grasp at his hair. Pushing into that hand Naruko reached up to do the same, breathing out in frustration even as their kisses became more fervent.

"No fair," he mumbled, and Imaizumi rolled his eyes at his ability to complain even as their lips met again and again, "You don't have as much hair for me to grab."

"So what are you going to do… with Onoda…?" he returned, fingers rubbing against his scalp, "He has... even less hair than I do."

For just a moment Naruko pulled back, smirk on his face and the kind of fire in his eyes he got when looking at a long, flat straight, "Improvise."

Both of Naruko's hands came back up to Imaizumi's face, hooking under his ears and thumbs coming to rest on his cheekbones as he dived back into their kiss. He shifted his weight so they were more pressed together, hip to hip and the end of his toes coming to rest next to the point just above his ankles. Now that Imaizumi's other hand was free they both moved together, sliding across his neck, down his back, and finally slipping into Naruko's back pockets. Naruko's breath hitched as Imaizumi squeezed, toes curling in his socks. Below him Imaizumi gasped, hips pitching upward ever so slightly.

"Imai-"

"Na-"

Suddenly they both stopped, staring at each other in a complete moment of stillness. Imaizumi's hands were still on Naruko's ass and Naruko's hands were still on Imaizumi's face. They were close enough to breathe the same air, eyes connected and neither willing to look away.

And that was when they heard it.

"Hime, hime... Hime, hime daa~ii~suki~"

"Shit-!"

"Oh no-!"

Hurriedly they tried to reorganize into a position that was a little less compromising. And mostly failed. When the door opened and Onoda stepped in, a plastic bag from the local convenience store in one hand, they both froze. Naruko was still straddling Imaizumi's hips, Imaizumi was propped up on his elbows, and upon closer inspection both of their lips were very kiss-flushed.

Immediately Onoda's face lit up like a firework and he nearly dropped his bag, "OhmygodImsorryIllgoletmejust-"

"Onoda!"

"Onoda-kun!"

Sharing a look, tinted with embarrassment, they both gestured for their bespeckled boyfriend to come over. Slowly Onoda crossed the room, looking for all intents and purposes like he was trespassing in his own bedroom. When he was close enough Naruko reaches out and snagged his wrist, yanking him off his feet and onto the bed. The bag fell with a _thud_ against the floor as Onoda toppled over, Imaizumi shooting a hand out to balance him automatically which only led to him losing his own balance. Everything seemed to come crashing down until they eventually ended up in some sort of heap- Imaizumi's head on Naruko's arm, Naruko's legs entwined with Onoda's, and Onoda's head resting on Imaizumi's chest. Onoda toyed with the hem of his shirt, "Um... Was I uh... interrupting... something?"

"Nothing you couldn't join in on," Naruko said with a smirk. Onoda buried his face in his hands.

Imaizumi rolled his eyes, gently taking one of Onoda's hands and rubbing his fingers over his knuckles, "Sorry. We didn't mean to. Um. Startle you."

Onoda shoot his head, taking his hand back and hiding his face again, "Its okay r-really! I-I mean… actually..."

Naruko shifted so that he was looking more clearly into Onoda's (still hidden) face, "Actually what?"

Peeping out from between his fingers he looked at both of them in turn before lowering his hands and rubbing them together. His glasses were all smudged with fingerprints but he didn't seem to notice, "Its just that… well I know that you two weren't too… fond of each other I guess. And I was worried. So to see you sharing a moment like that, I..." Onoda trailed off again, a faraway look in his eyes and a soft smile brushing his featured, "It made me really happy."

Imaizumi and Naruko shared a look. A look that conveyed exactly how unfair it was for one small boy to be so goddamn cute all on his own. Naruko leaned in, pressing kiss after kiss over Onoda's face as Imazumi lifted one of his hands again, kissing his palm before lacing their fingers together. Onoda was quiet, watching them without protest even as his face turned red again.

"There is nothing more we could want," Imaizumi said, "than for you to be happy."

"Speak for youself. I want kisses."

Onoda pulled away briefly, before settling in and making himself more comfortable between them. After a moments hesitation he reached up, putting a hand on Naruko's ckeek before pulling him down and kissing him, lips moving slowly against his own. Narukoo couldn't help but to close his eyes as he kissed back. Kisses from Onoda were rare. Not that they didn't often share kisses and romantic moments, but Onoda was rarely the one to initiate things.

When Onoda pulled away Naruko was panting, and wanting more. Over Onoda's head he could see Imaizumi watching them intently. Whereas before in these kind of situation he might only have watched Onoda, now his gaze seemed to be solidly resting on both of them. A shiver travled down his spine in anticipation and in a newfound excitement of being watched.

Between them Onoda turned, this time cupping Imaizumi's face and sliding their lips together. Naruko swallowed through a dry mouth as he watched them kiss, the sight of Imaizumi's lashes on his cheek and Onoda's miniscule sounds sending more quakes through his body. Unable to help himself he reached forward, winding an arm around Onoda's chest and spooing him from behind. After the other two pulled away from each other Imaizumi reached over, pulling them both into his embrace. Onoda giggled them, burrowing like some kind of tiny animal into their joined embrace. Imaizumi's long fingers stroked against Naruko's back in lazy circles. And then Onoda's voice rose up.

"Wow... this is even better then when I got the first copy of the Limited Edition _Love Hime_ DVDs."

He was completely serious, and while both Imaizumi and Naruko knew that, they couldn't help but begin to laugh, so hard the springs of Onoda's bead squeaked in chorus. But it wasn't long till the laughter of all three of them filled the space of the room.


End file.
